Dicen que el diablo murio
by Ion11099
Summary: Era una época de paz y armonía, y nuestro grandes héroes habían logrado derrotar al más grande mal que azotó a la sociedad y traer el orden... pero... ¿a que costo?


**Capítulo 1: Dicen que el diablo murió.**

Era otro día soleado en Tokio, las cantaban, las personas reían y de camino a sus escuelas y empleos, sin ninguna preocupación realmente alarmante, pues todo estaba en paz. Ningún villano atacando, ningún crimen a la vista, todo era tal y como debía ser, pacifico. En esa pacifica existía un lugar donde las personas entrenaban para conservar el estatus quo, la Academa Yuuei, donde se preparaban a los héroes de futuro.

Era otro día soleado de primavera, y los nuevos estudiantes de tercer año de la U.A. estaban entrando a su salón de clase, tan animados como siempre.

"¿Qué hiciste en tus vacaciones?" o "¡Que gusto volver a verte!" eran frases comunes de escuchar durante el reencuentro de una clase tras un receso escolar, pero aquí no, en esta academia las preguntas predominantes eran "¿Mejoraste tu técnica?" o "¿A cuántos villanos capturaron en tu compañía?". Cosas de héroes… aspirantes a héroes.

Un grupo de amigos se había juntado para hablar de temas más mundanos, menos sorprendentes, como simples estudiantes.

—Y ¿Quién creen que sea nuestro profesor titular?

Una chica de cabello negro largo fue la que habló. Ella era conocida como la más fuerte de los tres grandes de la academia.

—Espero que sea Cementos-sensei— continuó —, él siempre es muy amable.

—Escuché que había un maestro nuevo— dijo un joven de apariencia reptiliana —, no tengo mucha información, pero según oí, es un héroe retirado.

—¡Yo también escuché eso! — intervino una chica rubia de cabello corto — Creo que se salió del negocio luego de solo 5 años como profesional.

—¡¿Solo 5?! — soltó un chico grande de corte militar —… digo, debió tener sus razones, pero creo que fue demasiado poco tiempo.

—Si… pero-

Antes que la morena pudiera terminar su frase, alguien entró al salón pateando la puerta y gritando.

—¡CÁLLENSE Y SIÉNTENSE, MALDITA SEA!

Era una voz autoritaria y firme, tanto que, todos los estudiantes que no estaban sentados lo hicieron por instinto, antes de que ninguno supiera que estaba pasando.

El hombre que había entrado era alto y fornido, de complexión musculosa, como la de la mayoría de los héroes. Tenía un cabello rubio cenizo alocado, pero de cierta forma, parecía arreglado. Vestía un traje negro clásico, prescindiendo del saco y sustituyéndolo por un chaleco gris a botones. Bajo este llevaba una camisa blanca ajustada, dejando instancia de sus marcados músculos. Tenía una expresión de pocos amigos (o más bien de ninguno), mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido que solo él podía escuchar, pero lo más destacable de su persona era que su brazo izquierdo se veía mucho más delgado que el derecho, además de mantenerlo suspendido, llevando un único guante en él.

El rubio caminó pesadamente hasta esta frente a la clase, dejó un cuaderno sobre el escritorio y volteó a ver a los jóvenes.

—¡Muy bien mocosos, seré breve, yo soy su profesor titular, y ustedes serían mi primer grupo como maestro, así que si algo no les gusta díganlo! ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!

Ninguno respondió, la actitud de su nuevo maestro era demasiado chocante.

—¡Tomaré eso como un "sí"! — dijo — ¡Continuemos, yo seré quien les imparta la matrería de historia criminal!

—Esto… profesor.

El hombre volteó a ver a quien lo llamaba, era la chica de cabello rubio.

—¡¿Qué?!

—T-tenía esta duda, desde que lo leí en el plan de estudios ¿En qué consiste la historia criminal?

—¡Consiste en exactamente eso! ¡Historia criminal! — se veía aun más enojado, si eso era posible.

—¡E-entiendo! Pero, y no me lo tome a mal, pero eso en que nos ayudaría en volvernos héroes— ella estaba enserio nerviosa —, es decir, parece útil, pero no nos estaremos enfrentando a antiguos villanos, así que saber de ellos me parece, como decirlo, innecesario.

Nadie pudo decir nada, la chica tenía un punto, pero estaban más preocupados por la reacción del profesor. Todos vieron cómo, mientras la chica hablaba, el rostro del hombre se serenaba, dándole una apariencia aún más inquietante.

—Bien, primero que nada, hay que contestar la pregunta ¿Qué hay de diferencia entre un villano y un criminal?

El hombre comenzó a buscar a alguien entre su clase, topándose con la chica de palo negro.

—Tu— dijo — ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un criminal y un villano?

—Este…— la chica tardó un par de segundos en pensar en su respuesta —, un villano es una persona que abusa de su quirk por beneficio propio, sin importarle el dañar a otras personas, pudiendo incluso ese ser su objetivo, mientras que un criminal es alguien que comente actos ilegales por sus propios fines, no necesariamente utilizando su quirk.

—Buena respuesta— dijo el maestro — ¿todos están de acuerdo? — se pudieron escuchar varias afirmaciones —Entonces, podemos decir que todos concuerdan con su compañera ¿verdad? — todos asintieron — Bien, bien… ¡PUES TODOS SE EQUIVOCAN!

Ese ultimo grito fue lo bastante fuerte como para que se escuchara hasta la oficina del director. Ahí uno de los maestros volteó a ver al escritorio.

—¿Esta seguro que fue buena idea contratarlo?

La silla detrás del escritorio dio media vuelta, mostrando a un hombre mayor con cicatrices en el rostro y cabello negro desliñado.

—No te preocupes, es solo su forma de ser.

—Lo que usted diga, director Aisawa.

Volviendo al salón de la clase 3-A.

—¡No puedo creer que mi clase sea una bola de imbéciles!

—¡P-profesor, no pue-!

—¡No me digas que puedo y que no puedo hacer, cabello largo! ¡¿Y tú eres el mejor prospecto a heroína de tu generación?!

—¡O-oiga!

—¡Dejemos algo en claro! — interrumpió —¡Los criminales y los villanos no son diferentes en ningún aspecto, ambos buscan únicamente sus objetivos, y harían lo que fuera para lograrlos! ¡¿O ya olvidaron a All for One?!

Ese simple nombre tensó el habiente en la sala.

—El malvado e imponente villano que causó la caída y retiro de All Might, fue también uno de los mayores traficantes en su momento, organizando la entrada y salida de distintos productos ilegales, como armas o drogas, eso sin utilizar en ningún momento su monstruoso quirk.

Todos callaron.

—También está el criminal Gentle, un hombre que transmitía sus atracos por internet, pero al nunca representar una amenaza mayor, nunca fue considerado un villano, aun cuando utilizaba su quirk de manera egoísta.

Fue en ese momento que la chica comprendió su error, pero el profesor no había acabado. Luego de una pequeña pausa, el hombre exhaló fuertemente, en un intento para tranquilizarse.

—Pero, siguiendo la lógica de su compañera, el ejemplo más notorio de villano… — dijo, tomando una tiza y comenzando a escribir algo en la pizarra — de esté.

Fue un nombre lo que escribió, un simple nombre, y fue todo lo que necesitó para congelar a los héroes del futuro. Ese nombre representaba al más malévolo y mórbido de todos los males.

El profesor había hecho algo que, aun entre héroes, villanos o civiles, se sabía que estaba prohibido. Era tan temido, que su sola mención era más que suficiente para provocar miedo en el corazón de las personas. La sociedad era pacifica únicamente por su muerte.

Las historias de terror más horridas palidecían ante su presencia.

Habían pasado 20 años, y la sociedad aun le temía… y le seguirá temiendo.

Su nombre era sinónimo de muerte.

De desesperación.

De miedo.

De oscuridad.

De muerte.

…

…

Deku.

Todos miraron a su profesor, quien tampoco ocultaba su incomodidad ante estas palabras en el pizarrón.

—Deku— dijo, helando la sangre de todos los presentes, él incluido —, díganme ¿Qué saben sobre él?

Nadie contestó. Nadie se atrevería a contestar. No había historia sobre Deku que no involucrara alguna matanza. Estas mismas historias eran conocidas únicamente por foros en internet, donde la gente con menos escrúpulos, sintiéndose seguros tras el monitor, dialogan y difunden antiguas noticas sobre aquel monstruo, exagerándolas en muchos casos.

—Dime.

El profesor había tomado la palabra de un chico de pelo castaño que alzó la mano.

—E-él fu-fue conocido como el mayor villano en toda la historia, el más depravado, y el más vil.

—Correcto ¿Qué más?

—S-sus métodos eran sádicos, y atacaba héroes, villanos y civiles por igual.

—Aja ¿Y?

El chico se veía incomodo, se había arrepentido de decidir participar. Tragando fuerte y sudando frio, el joven recordó algo que había leído una vez.

—Su… su mayor matanza fue en Dubái— continuó —. Utilizó el sistema de seguridad de un centro comercial para encerrarse con todos los que ahí estaban. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y la policía registró el lugar, 3 horas después, solo-

—Solo sobrevivieron 52 personas de las 1427 que estaban ahí ese día, entre las cuales había 16 héroes y 100 guardias de seguridad. Los sobrevivientes fueron civiles que se escondieron en los ductos de ventilación.

—Sí, pero no había héroes ese día.

—Sí los había, pero los medios no lo dijeron, además bajaron el número oficial de visitantes, en un intento por evitar el escandalo masivo, aunque no funcionó, y sigue sin ser toda la verdad.

Todos los estudiantes sintieron un vuelco en el estómago.

—La verdad es que ninguno de los sobrevivientes logró escapar, todos fueron atrapados por él, pero los dejó vivir luego de obligarlos a ver como asesinaba a sus seres queridos.

—Pero — interrumpió el chico —¿Por qué dejar testigos?

—No eran simples testigos, sirvieron para propagar su nombre.

Una pesada pausa se hizo presente en el salón, durando algunos minutos hasta que el profesor volvió a hablar.

—Ahora tu— apuntando al chico de corte militar —¿Qué sabes acerca de su caída?

El chico tragó saliva, y respondió lentamente.

—F-fue en Saitama, hace 20 años. Un grupo de héroes se organizó junto con la policía e invadieron su base, un edificio abandonado, y luego de una ardua lucha contra él y sus aliados, los héroes terminaron matándolo, al no poder capturarlo.

—Sí ¿conoces más detalles?

—N-nunca se reveló el numero exacto de elementos, pero se sabe que estuvo involucrada "la mejor generación".

Los ojos del hombre reflejaron melancolía ante ese nombre.

La mejor generación.

Fue como la prensa llamó a una generación particularmente talentosa, salida de esa misma academia, quienes tuvieron grandes logros en sus carreras, y que, luego de los desafortunados incidentes en los que se vieron involucrados aun estando en la escuela, se revelaron como héroes extremadamente fuertes en solitario, y prácticamente invencibles si trabajaban en equipo, llegando tan lejos como para llenar el top 10 de héroes con sus miembros más poderosos.

Durante mucho tiempo, fueron el estandarte de los héroes, la fuerza imparable del bien, y el único lo bastante loco como para actuar con ellos en escena era Deku, aunque al final él siempre tenía que huir, no sin dejar varios cadáveres detrás de sí.

Este impresionante poder trajo la actual era de paz, terminando con que, al no tener más amenazas que resolver, uno a uno, fueron retirándose y desapareciendo de la sociedad.

—Bien ¿Alguien sabe los reportes oficiales de la policía?

Ninguno respondió.

—No, claro que no.

Tomó una tiza y comenzó a escribir debajo del nombre.

—El reporte dice que hubo: 52 bajas de oficiales, 13 bajas de héroes, 61 villanos atrapados y 14 muertos, entre los últimos estaba él.

Todos se vieron entre sí, sorprendidos, el que un solo grupo pudiera causar tanto daño era impensable.

—Pero también mintieron.

Y todos sintieron ganas de vomitar tras oír lo siguiente.

—Las autoridades no quieren que nadie se entere de la verdad, pero creo que ustedes, como el futuro de los héroes, están obligados a saberlos… esa noche, entraron a ese edificio 15 equipos swat, formados, cada uno, por 6 oficiales entrenados, además de 50 héroes profesionales y 130 miembros de la policía. Las cifras reales fueron…

Y rápidamente escribió, con otro color, números tan descabellados que parecían una mala broma, una muy mala, pésima y retorcida broma macabra.

240 oficiales muertos.

45 héroes muertos.

1 villano muerto.

Toda la sala quedó en un silencio sepulcral, donde incluso el mínimo ruido sonaría como un fuerte grito. Nadie quería hablar, o toser, o siquiera respirar, lo que fuera con tal de romper el silencio, a excepción de un chico de cabello azul oscuro que veía todo con cierto entretenimiento.

—Eso es obviamente falso— dijo, sin temor.

El profesor solo lo observó detenidamente, y luego agregó.

—¿Como estas tan seguro?

—Por lo que dice— el chico se había levantado de su asiento para responder—, los héroes muertos no cuadran, nadie de la mejor generación murió en ninguna misión, y si estuvieron involucrados, significa entonces que solo 5 de ellos participaron, pero se supo que casi todos participaron, además, el que solo un villano haya muerto, y que De…de…

—¿De?

—Que él esté muerto significa que solo lo enfrentaron a él, y es imposible que un solo villano hiciera todo eso sin que su quirk fuera tremenda poderoso, pero nunca se le vio utilizándolo.

—Tienes razón— le concedió el maestro —, nunca se le vio usar su quirk, en ninguna situación… excepto en esa.

El chico se congeló un momento.

—¿D-de que habla?

—Digo que aquella vez fue la única en la que alguien lo vio usando su quirk. Un quirk asqueroso y repulsivo, si me dejan decirlo.

—Espere… usted… ¿estuvo allí?

El hombre tardó unos segundos en responder, pero para sus alumnos parecieron horas. Era como si estuviera preparando la mejor respuesta posible, buscando la manera más correcta de contestar a la pregunta.

Tras terminar de analizar las posibles contestaciones, el maestro llevó su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo, un poco más arriba de su codo, sujetándolo con fuerza y… se escuchó un clic.

Ante la atónita mirada de los alumnos, el brazo izquierdo del docente calló al suelo, revelándose como una prótesis robótica.

—Este— comenzó —fue parte de lo que pagué aquella noche solo para poder acercarme a él, en conjunto con la vida de todos esos oficiales… y mis compañeros.

—P-p-pero— intentó replicar el muchacho—, t-todas las apariciones de los héroes después de eso… ellos…

—¿Conocen a la heroína Illusion?

Nadie contestó.

—Ella fue la responsable de suplantar a los héroes muertos usando su quirk, Glamour.

El chico había caído de nuevo a su silla.

—Esa noche, solo salimos Uravity, Shoto, Red Riot, Creati, y yo.

Unas pequeñas chispas comenzaron a salir de la palma del hombre.

—U-usted es…

—Mi nombre es Katsuki Bakugou, en ese entonces me llamaban Ground Zero… y respondiendo a tu pregunta, cabello largo.

Todos se detuvieron un momento, retomando el tema.

—Esta materia sirve para que los héroes aprendan a detectar amenazas donde, aparentemente, no las hay, como un chico abusando de sus compañeros de clase, casos sin resolver, o un villano catalogado como "sin quirk".

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, como lo oyen, Deku fue diagnosticado sin quirk cuando era niño, pero eso no hizo más que alimentar su locura. Nuestra meta en este curso será diagnosticar, de forma precisa, el quirk de distintos villanos a lo largo de la historia, incluyendo, claro, a Deku.

El hombre no esperó ninguna replica cuando se agachó, tomó su brazo del suelo, lo puso en su lugar, y volteó a ver a los chicos.

—Ahora ¡CÁLLENSE Y PONGAN ATENCIÓN, MALDITA SEA

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí Ion. Sé que me he quejado de la falta de tiempo, y que iniciar otro fic ahora mismo no es lo más inteligente, pero, de hecho, creo que me ayudaría. Este fic será más que nada una serie de historias cortas dentro del mismo universo. Siempre tuve la idea de un Deku despiadado y loco, pero no quise hacerlo así en "Yo no soy un héroe" por qué me parece demasiado OOC para mi gusto, así que decidí ponerlo en un trabajo no tan serio, algo que no tenga la presión de actualizar constantemente, y a la vez, poder hacerlo más seguido, al ser más fácil de hacer.**

 **Todo el que siga esperando por el siguiente capítulo de "Yo no soy un héroe", llegará pronto, no desesperen.**

 **Por cierto, todo el que quiera adivinar que quirk tiene deku antes de que lo revele, iré dejando algunas pistas al final de algunos capítulos, además de la que se incluyan los mismos.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Felices vacaciones a todos.**

* * *

 **Pista 1: Dicen que el diablo come.**


End file.
